Daddy
by thequeenxofhearts
Summary: This story takes place the next day after Fred and Daphne's Wedding.


Daddy

"I'm gonna kick your ass, Rogers!" Sara exclaimed.

"Not if I kick yours first, Blake." Shaggy exclaimed, nudging Sara's arm, hoping to knock the X-Box control out of her hands.

"My last name isn't Blake, it's Drake. Ironic that my parents had similar last names, huh?" Sara said.

"Kinda." Shaggy said, he was so focussed on the TV screen he didn't notice Scooby flip the control out of his hands.

"Ro Rara!" He exclaimed.

"Scooby!" Shaggy exclaimed.

"Ha ha!" Sara exclaimed, "Thanks, Scoob! Totally kicked your ass!"

"Not cool, Scoob." Shaggy said, but Scooby laughed.

"Hey, thanks for letting me stay last night, Shagster." Sara said, patting Scooby's head.

"No problem Sara." Shaggy said, "You wouldn't wanna be at Fred and Daphne's on their wedding night."

"Shaggy!" Sara exclaimed, holding back a laugh.

There was a ding, "Rachos!" Scooby exclaimed, bounding into the kitchen, Shaggy raced after him. "Don't eat those, Scoob, they'll be hot."

Sara phone began vibrating under a bag of Cheetos on the coffee table, she answered it.

"Hey, Daph, what's- no I'm at Shaggy's, he's not here." Sara said, Shaggy re-entered the living room with a plate of nachos and Scooby balancing a bowl of guacamole on his head.

"Ok, we'll be right there." Sara said, hanging up the phone.

"Like what's up?" Shaggy asked.

"It's Daphne. Fred's missing." Sara said, grabbing her leather jacket.

"What?" Shaggy asked, "Like they only got married yesterday!"

"She said he went to see his mom about 2 hours ago, but Ms Jones called her and said he ran off an hour ago." Sara said.

"Seriously?" Shaggy asked, "Something must've upset him."

"I'm going to Daphne's, you coming?" She asked.

Shaggy nodded, "Like, we'll take my car, then we can eat the nachos."

* * *

Velma's car was parked on the drive next to the Mystery Machine.

They stepped into Fred and Daphne's house, Velma was in the kitchen on the phone to someone. Daphne was pacing the living room, her hands trembling as she nervously chewed her nails.

"Daph." Sara said, wrapping her arms around her sister. "What happened?"

"Freddie left to see his mom. She called a few hours ago, he ran off because…his dad was there." Daphne said, "I've tried ringing him, and I left him loads of messages but…I don't know where he is." She began crying hysterically onto Sara's shoulder.

"It's ok, we'll find him, Sis." Sara said, sweetly rubbing Daphne's back.

"Daph, did Freddie take your car?" Shaggy asked looking out the window, Daphne nodded. "And like, doesn't the Mystery Machine have GPS?" He asked. "Yes, Freddie has it linked to my car." Daphne said, suddenly realising what she said. "Oh my god, I forgot about that!"

Shaggy grabbed the Mystery Machine keys and ran out to the van.

"Jack hasn't seen him." Velma said, hanging up the phone. "It's ok, we think we might be able to find him." Sara said.

Shaggy came back in, minutes later, "Ok, good news! I found Daph's car!"

"Let's go!" Daphne exclaimed, she grabbed her coat and the gang jumped into the Mystery Machine.

* * *

The GPS led them to a field a few miles away; Daphne's car was parked by a fence.

Daphne climbed out of the van, and she took a deep breath. "You guys can head back, I'll be fine." She said.

"Are you sure?" Sara asked. "I'll call you when we get home." Daphne said.

She climbed over the fence, the Mystery Machine turned around and headed home.

She walked along a footpath, towards a rocky area; and sure enough, Fred was sitting behind the rocks.

"Freddie?" Daphne asked, he looked up at her, she could tell that he'd been crying, so she sat next to him.

"Why didn't you call me back?" She asked.

"I left my phone in the car." He said.

"Have you been here for the last few hours?" She asked, Fred nodded. "I'm so sorry." He said, Daphne wrapped her arms around him, and he buried his face in her chest.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I got to mom's house." He said, taking a deep breath, "My dad was there."

"Your dad?" She asked, he nodded, "Last time anyone heard from him, he wanted the money my grandmother left me." He sighed, "He doesn't want anything to do with me."

"Freddie." Daphne whispered, stroking his hair, "Did he say that?" Fred shook his head. "I left before he could say anything."

"Don't you think you should give him a chance?" She asked. "He didn't give me a chance." Fred said.

"You're better than him though." She said. "I don't know Daph, he left my mom at the hospital and he hasn't bothered to call anyone in the last 26 years." Fred said. "You know, my Uncle Tommy paid child support for my mom, my dad just dumped everyone."

"It's ok, baby." She whispered, goose bumps ran up her arms.

"I thought my mom hated him." He said, "But there he was, standing in her living room."

"Maybe she's ready to forgive him." She suggested, Fred shrugged.

A bird landed on a rock next to them, they both looked at it before it flew away, Fred smiled. "We sat right here the first time I told you I loved you."

Daphne blushed, Fred kissed her cheek. "I've never been so happy in my life. I can't believe we're finally married." He said, tenderly pressing his lips to hers. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." She said. Fred looked up at her, narrowing his eyes. "What?" He asked, she took a deep breath.

"I have to tell you something." She said, "I'm pregnant."

"What?" He asked, his eyes fixed on hers. "I'm pregnant." She said again, her cheeks turning slightly red.

"You're pregnant?" He asked, she nodded. Fred smiled, "Really?" He asked, Daphne nodded again.

"Seriously?" Fred asked. "Yes, Freddie!" Daphne exclaimed. "Oh my god!" Fred exclaimed. "That's why you've starting drink decaf?" He asked, Daphne nodded.

"Wait a sec, you started drinking decaf in Oakhaven; that was nearly 2 months ago, are you that far along?" He asked, Daphne sighed.

"I started feeling…different around then, I hadn't taken a test, but I realised the last…time we didn't use protection. But remember when Cressida attacked us, and Sara saved us?" She asked, Fred nodded.

"The next morning, when you guys went to breakfast and I went to get something for a headache?" She asked, Fred nodded. "You took a test?"

"No, I had a scan at the doctor, I was scared that if I was, something might have happened." She said.

"And the doctor told you that you're pregnant, but how come you're just telling me now?" He asked. "I wanted to tell you, but it was so close to our wedding and I didn't want to put too much on you." She said.

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't have cared about anything else." He said, pecking at her lips, barely noticing the tears dripping down his cheeks, and the ones swelling in her eyes. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." She said.

"You don't look pregnant." He said, absentmindedly rubbing her belly. "I know, I was thinking that. Thalia was the same when she was first pregnant. And she and mom hardly had morning sickness." Daphne said, then she groaned, "But I bet I have it big time."

"Daphne." Fred chuckled, "I've gone the last 2 months waking up to a woman, who I didn't know was pregnant, and hasn't thrown up once."

"Oh my god I haven't!" She exclaimed. "Baby brains!" He laughed, messing up her hair before he covered her cheeks with kisses.

"Come on." She said, standing up and pulling him to his feet. "We'd better get home and pack." She said.

"What time is the flight?" He asked. "9 o'clock tonight." She said, wrapping an arm around his waist as they walked along the footpath.

"Can pregnant women fly?" He asked. "Yes, but probably not after 6 months." Daphne replied, "I think."

Fred chuckled, "Oh my god, my mom is gonna be so excited."

Daphne cleared her throat, "She already knows, I told her last night. She guessed before I told her."

"Really? I didn't hear her screaming or cheering." He joked. "Because I told her not to say anything because you didn't know." She replied.

"I'm surprised she kept that a secret." He said.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
